My Dream!
by GS2aholic
Summary: Beware, I have had my own IZ dream. Very confusing, read if you dare!! R/r!


Author's Note: Be afraid, be very afraid…. I had an IZ dream. Well, it has a lot of other 

references in it, but I like to think of it as an IZ. I will only write what I remember of it, 

and I might mention where I got the ideas. I've had some really weird dreams…

*Friend walks onto screen and grins* Like the one about the getting the syringe from the 

sticker dispenser? *Clamps hand over friends mouth* I had too much sugar…

*Another friend comes up* Or getting eaten by a door?? *Presses button and both friends 

fall into a sticky pile of Jell-O coffee of doom* I was four! Anyway, on to the dream!

**My Dream!**

By: GS2aholic 

            I'm walking down a boulevard and all of a sudden it becomes dark. (Got that from 

Diablo II) I look around confuzzled and my friend runs into me.

            "Ashley! I know it's dark but I'm sure you cans till see me!" I exclaim.

            "Christine, listen to me… you're going to think that I'm crazy, but there are aliens 

trying to take over the world!" (Take a guess of where I got that idea from) She says.

            All of a sudden, my other friend turns the corner and walks up to us. "It's been 

dark all night!" She says. Ashley and me look at each other funny. Then we can hear 

police sirens. 

            "Oh shit! I was hoping they couldn't find me!" Ashley says. Kerri (my other 

friend) gasps. 

            "OMG, she cussed!" Kerri says. 

            "Shut up Kerri and hide!"

            So we do just that. Ashley hides behind a tree, I hide behind a bush, and Kerri 

hides behind a parked VW. When the police car parks next to the yard we are in, I 

silently make my way to a spot where I'm sure they won't see me. It's pitch black, and 

my purple shirt cannot be seen.

            These two really green and slightly wrinkled guys with antennas come out of the 

car. One has blue eyes, the other has green.

            They look around for a while, not even glancing at the place I was hiding. I glance 

over at Ashley, and she's making a face. 

            "Oh no…" I say silently. Ashley sneezed.

            "I've found her!" said Blue as he grasped her uncomfortably under the arm. He 

dragged her to the car and literally threw her inside. "It'll be the last time you try to foil 

our plans you earth….thing." He slams the door and gets inside. Green soon follows.

            When they leave, I get out of my spot and so does Kerri. We talk for a while. 

(don't remember what we said) Then another siren is heard. I run back to my spot and 

Kerri dumbly goes back to hers, and that's the side of the street they are parking on this 

time. A female alien without the wrinkles and had purple eyes gets out of the car and 

grabs Kerri in the back of the neck.

            "Earth fool. You can never beat the power of Zim…" the girl says, and throws her 

into the car and drives away.

            Realizing that outside is not a good place to be, I go up to the house behind me 

and knock. The door falls down with a crash and I go on inside, assuming no one lives 

there. Finding a phone, I call up my friend.

            "Allison, do you think you could come and help me out here? I'm at the house on 

the corner." (How descriptive)

            "Sure, but can you're parents take me home by eight? I have homework to do."

            "I don't know where my parents are…"

            "Oh, I'll come anyway. Is it alright if I bring some friends?" (Got that from The Sims)

            "Whatever, just get over here!" I slam the receiver down and look around. The place is

 an absolute mess. I open a door and I see a very small room with a small putting 

green inside for golf.

            Soon, my friends are already here. One by one, friends make their way inside.

            "Garsh, who died I here?" My friend says, plugging her nose. 

            "Only you would know Jeanette."

            "I'm surprised Emily's nose can fit through that door," another said.

            'Emily' walks through the door. "Shut up Anne." Then finally Allison enters.

            I quickly explain everything that has happened to them. 

            "What are we going to do?" Jeanette asks while trying to get the ball in the hole 

on the green. 

            "If I knew that, I wouldn't have called you over." I snap.

            Ashley walks through the door suddenly, and she plops down on the nearest 

couch. A spring pops up, but she doesn't seem to mind.

            "How did you get out??"

            "Well, the aliens forgot to lock the door, so when we stopped in traffic, and they 

got out of the car with their lasers to stop the problem, I ran away. I saw Kerri, but she 

wasn't so lucky."

            I nod my head, confused. 

            "Well, I have to go… I have algebra homework to do." Allison says. 

            I roll my eyes. "The world is being taken over and you need to do homework?" 

Allison pauses for a moment, then nods her head yes and walk out the door. Soon 

everyone is gone except Ashley and Jeanette, who still can't get the ball in the hole.

            "What are we going to do?" Jeanette says again.

            "I'm going to ask the mayor." I said.

            "We'll be waiting for you…" Ashley says.

            I walk out of the house and go down two blocks, one alley, and three houses. (yes, 

I remember that) I go up 20 steps and I see an old man sitting on a chair. 

            "Is the mayor here?" I ask.

            "Oh no, the mayor got kidnapped by little green things with laser guns." He says, 

his wrinkly face straining a smile.

            "Do you have any idea how we can beat the 'things'?" I ask.

            "Me, no way. Go ask them folks at 'Victoria's Voodoo Secrets. They should 

know."

            "Thank you."

            So I go to the place, which happens to be right next to Allison's house. I look 

through her window, and sure enough, she's busy doing homework.

            I go into the place, filled with confetti and hippy voodoo stuff. I shudder and walk 

to the counter. A woman is dressed in all pink and filing her nails. I shudder again.

            "Do you know of a way to restore the light and stop some aliens?" I ask dumbly.

            "What makes you think I would know?"

            "You work here, don't you?"

            "Doesn't it look like it?"

            "Do you think you could answer my question?"

            "Which one?"

            I sigh. This woman watched too much Whose Line is it Anyway.

            "Alright, you win. Please answer my question."

            The woman goes into a room and comes back with a very large pink diamond and 

a paper plate. (Paper Mario reference)

            "Go downtown and put the diamond on the plate. Walk around until the diamond 

rises up, then put it down. You decide what to do after that."

            I run out of the store without paying and go downtown. I do as the woman told 

me, and the diamond rises up, very high. I put it down and everything freezes. Except the 

aliens, Ashley and Jeanette. The run to a nearby car and open the door, dragging Kerri 

out of it. 

            "That was scary…" She says. "Nothing but Britney Spears music… and the alien 

had ear plugs! No fair!"

            "Ashley," I say, ignoring Kerri. "Do you know where the head alien is?"

            "Yeah…" She turns around and points to a giant castle. "Right there."

            I jump on a giant dirt bike. (Came out of nowhere) Ashley, Jeanette and Kerri do 

the same and we race through the entanglement of traffic. We soon come upon the castle.

            "Careful, there's this purple haired girl who won't let anyone in." Ashley says as 

we make our way up the many flights of stairs. Sure enough, there sits Gaz, eating pizza 

and playing on a Gameslave II. I silently tiptoe past and I put my hand up to open the 

door.

            "You're not supposed to go in there…" Gaz says dully. "I'm getting paid in video 

games, pizza, and candy not to let you in." She states as she pauses the game. She nods at 

Ashley. "Your friend there should have told you that."

            I put my hand in my pocket and I feel something. I pull it out. It's the newest 

version of Nightmare Cows! (Diablo II again)

            "I'll give you this if you let us pass." I show her the game. Her eyes become wide 

and she snatches it out of my hands.

            "Go on in…" She says as she saves, pulls out her game, and puts that one in.

            We quickly walk in. "How did you get that game?" Jeanette asks. I shrug and 

look around for a sign. An arrow pointing up some stairs says: 'Too Zim's chamber. 

Important people only'. I figure we're important enough and walk up the 3 flights of 36 

stairs. Exhausted, we go into the only door on the hallway. Ahead of us there is a giant 

swivel chair, a TV with a very familiar Dog watching it, and a desk with little figurines 

melted onto the wood. Zim sits in the chair, laughing and saying evil things to a doll that 

looks a lot like Dib. He then melts it and looks up at us. His red eyes glare evilly and 

leans back, making his chair tip. His laser falls out of reach.

            I reach into my pocket again and I find some tape. We quickly run up to him and 

tie him up with it. GIR giggles wildly at the TV as his Master tries to scream for help.

            Jeanette goes up the robot and gives it a Slush Puppy. It drinks it in one slurp and 

changes the channel. A giant monkey growls on the screen.

            Ashley and I pick Zim up and put him in a poorly hidden voot cruiser by the 

window. Jeanette gives GIR a candy bar and does the same with him. I press a button on 

the wall and the cruiser zooms of into space. The castle disappears, as do the other aliens 

and the pink diamond. Time unfreezes. Noone remembers anything. Except Kerri, who 

had been bugging Gaz and had a black eye souvenir, Ashley, Jeanette, and me. My 

parents came back from wherever they were and give me a present, even though I'm sure 

they don't believe me.

            Allison remembers too, and she was the only one with her homework done the 

next day. ;)

Author's note: There you have it. I remembered everything, only because I kept going 

through it in my head and told all my friends at least twice. I made nothing up!! I 

promise! R/R. Flames will be used to roast Nick's butt. (Please don't send flames just for that… J)


End file.
